For 2 or More Players
by Girltalk
Summary: Script for TV show - Issues of faithfulness and loyalty plague both sisters as one deals with jealousy and the other confronts the true cost of popularity.


**10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU**

"For 2 or More Players"

Written by

Karen F

WGA Registration #1382605 Karen F

Based on the screenplay by

Karen McCullah Lutz and Kirsten Smith

ACT ONE

INT. PADUA HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY **–** DAY

Chatty students fill the hallway but PATRICK ignores them as he tucks his leather jacket and backpack in his locker. KAT sneaks up behind him.

KAT

Nice tan. You're starting to look like George Hamilton.

Patrick turns and gives her a proud smile.

PATRICK

It's Crisco™. I use it instead of sunscreen.

Kat smiles.

KAT

Nice. Very practical.

PATRICK

You could've come with if you weren't working on world peace.

Kat looks a little disappointed but perks up when she gets the opportunity to talk about her future.

KAT

It was a blood drive. I'm saving world peace for my college thesis.

PATRICK

What about global warming?

KAT

Must I do everything around here?

They both smile.

PATRICK

I'm thinking there's still time before Armageddon. Busy after school?

Patrick shuts his locker and turns to face Kat for her answer.

KAT

Well ...

Before she can finish, a PARIS HILTON-TYPE BLOND student comes up behind Patrick. She puts her hands on his shoulders in an intimate gesture and leans around him in a coy, flirty way. Patrick turns his head slightly to see her.

BLOND

Patrick, I need to talk to you.

Our Blond gives Kat the once over and then looks back at Patrick. Kat gives her a cold stare.

BLOND (CONT'D)

I'll catch you after class.

The Blond turns and quickly bounces down the hallway. Kat just stares after and then turns to Patrick who is prepared for a confrontation.

PATRICK

She wants me to tutor her.

Kat is obviously jealous.

KAT

In what? CPR?

Patrick laughs but Kat is ticked and quickly bolts down the hallway. Patrick chases her.

PATRICK

Kat, wait. I just have to tell her no. What's the big deal?

Kat stops and turns to face him, a hurt look on her face.

KAT

The big deal is you don't know it's a big deal. You're like the John Mayer of Padua High.

PATRICK

I'm not that bad am I?

KAT

Yes and it appears Jennifer Aniston back there needs tutoring.

Kat walks away again. Patrick follows.

PATRICK

It's cute the way you care.

Kat stops again, her temper about to blow. Patrick just smiles which pushes her over the edge.

KAT

Listen, Verona. You can play all you want . . . just not with me.

With that, Kat walks away. Patrick watches her leave wondering what just happen.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

INT. STRATFORD KITCHEN – NIGHT

Kat, preoccupied with thoughts of Patrick, stands at the stove mindlessly stirring the contents of a pot. WALTER enters the room sorting through the mail.

WALTER

Smells wonderful.

Kat looks up surprised to see her Dad. She's lost in her thoughts.

KAT

Oh, hi Dad. How was your day?

Walter looks tired.

WALTER

Don't ask. STD day at the clinic.

Kat makes a squeamish face as she dishes the food into bowls.

KAT

Ewww. Sounds icky.

Walter puts the mail on the counter and smiles.

WALTER

That's why they invented hand sanitizer.

Walter looks around the room with a quizzical expression.

WALTER (CONT'D)

Where's Bianca?

Kat carries the bowls from the kitchen to the dining room.

KAT

(sarcastically)

She's with the Cheerleaders of the O.C. learning new and exciting ways to say 'go team'.

Walter looks tenderly at Kat.

WALTER

So you're stuck with me tonight?

She places the bowls on the table and they sit down to eat.

KAT

Yes. Pathetic isn't it?

Walter frowns at her. She gives him a little smile.

KAT (CONT'D)

Dad, I've got a question for you.

WALTER

As long as it doesn't require a diagnosis.

KAT

How did you know Mom was the one?

Walter is surprised by her question and puts down his spoon in order to answer.

WALTER

When you say 'the one' you mean like a soul mate?

KAT

Exactly.

Walter considers the question for a moment then picks back up his spoon.

WALTER

I think it was the first time she made me laugh.

Kat gives him a warm smile.

KAT

That's sweet, Dad.

Walter, on the other hand, has a serious look on his face.

WALTER

She was headstrong and could be a pain in the ass … like you.

He pauses and thinks about how much he loved his wife.

WALTER (CONT'D)

But, worth it.

He turns serious again.

WALTER (CONT'D)

I guess that's the million dollar question everyone has to ask. Is the object of your affection worth the trouble?

Kat thinks about his words. She tries not to make eye contact with him. Walter looks at her suspiciously.

WALTER (CONT'D)

Is this about that man boy with the voice for radio?

Kat turns to her father with a look of innocence. Although, she's ticked at Patrick, she finds herself in the position of wanting to defend him.

KAT

Remarkably, his parents gave him a name.

Walter's mood turns even more suspicious now that the conversation has moved directly to Patrick.

WALTER

Probably Damien.

Kat tries to joke her Dad out of his mood.

KAT

It's Patrick. Damien is his middle name.

It didn't work. Walter's agitated and definitely not crazy about Patrick being on the same planet as his daughter.

WALTER

Well, that's it. I've decided for you. He's definitely not worth the trouble.

KAT

Are any guys really worth the trouble?

Walter sees his chance to push the idea of an appropriate suitor for Kat.

WALTER

Gandhi. Now he was low maintenance.

EXT. PADUA BASEBALL DIAMOND – DAY

A class of sophomore boys is playing baseball during gym class. CAMERON's on the field in the short stop position. He's looking very awkward in the role of athlete. MICHAEL is equally out of place at home plate making several practice swings in anticipation of his turn batting. Cameron cheers him on.

CAMERON

(yelling toward home plate)

Come on, Michael. Hit it …

Cameron looks around the field and then motions to the outfield.

CAMERON (CONT'D)

… really far.

The PITCHER turns to give Cameron a quizzical look. Cameron is embarrassed by the attention and his lack of athletic persona. He covers up his embarrassment by awkwardly punching his mitt and nervously laughing. The Pitcher turns his attention back to Michael and throws the ball. Michael swings and misses. The CATCHER catches the ball and the UMPIRE/COACH calls it.

UMPIRE/COACH

Strike.

Michael hits the ground with his bat in frustration. Cameron tries to cut the tension with a joke.

CAMERON

Anybody dealing illegal steroids around here?

Those on the field taking illegal steroids, including the Pitcher, don't think Cameron's very funny. All action on the field stops and everyone gives Cameron a dirty look. Michael jokes as he raises his bat for another pitch.

MICHAEL

No worries. I've got Barry Bonds' cell number.

The Pitcher throws another pitch that Michael again misses.

UMPIRE/COACH

Strike.

Cameron tries to be supportive.

CAMERON

I think it's your rhythm. It's all wrong. Maybe swing your hips more.

Again, the Pitcher turns to give Cameron a quizzical look. He's having a hard time believing any guy could be this big a pussy. He turns back to Michael who is embarrassed.

MICHAEL

Dude, this isn't Dancing with the Stars. Maybe you should cut back on the soy milk.

The Pitcher smiles and shakes his head back and forth in awe of these two. He's ready for this metrosexual nightmare to be over. He throws a fast ball at Michael in an effort to strike him out. To everyone's amazement, Michael hits the ball – right into Cameron's groin. Cameron clutches his crotch with both hands and doubles over in pain.

CAMERON

(barely at a whisper)

Hurts... oh ... yeah.

The Pitcher is shocked.

PITCHER

(sotto)

Wow. Appears he has a pair after all.

INT. PADUA COURTYARD - DAY

Bianca and DAWN are sitting at a picnic table deep in conversation.

DAWN

Now what is it you want me to do again?

Bianca is coy as she lays out her plan to Dawn.

BIANCA

I know how good you are at getting people to open up.

DAWN

My Dad says it's the blank stare. Works every time.

Bianca is enthusiastic.

BIANCA

I know and you do it so well. Just see what Cameron's thinking ... you know ... about me.

Dawn lowers her voice and looks around to make sure no one's listening.

DAWN

What about Joey?

Bianca turns serious.

BIANCA

Probably best not to bring him up.

DAWN

Okay. But I'm fuzzy on one thing. Why do you need Cameron if you've got Joey?

Bianca softens when she thinks about her friendship with Cameron.

BIANCA

Cameron's just different.

Dawn gives Bianca her signature blank stare and Bianca suddenly becomes frustrated with her friend.

BIANCA (CONT'D)

You're doing it.

DAWN

Oh. Sorry. Just practicing.

EXT. PADUA RUNNING TRACK – DAY5

Kat and MANDELLA are walking the track during their gym class dressed in embarrassingly nerdy gym uniforms. The rest of the girls in the class are either running the track or walking like Kat and Mandella. Both girls are engrossed in an animated conversation.

MANDELLA

You're trapped.

KAT

I know. It's like I'm part of the People's Temple and he's Jim Jones.

MANDELLA

Well, I don't want to say I told you so but Patrick Verona is like a chocolate truffle … great package but there's something dark and mysterious inside.

Kat looks scared.

KAT

I just need to get to the point where he's not consuming my every thought.

MANDELLA

Maybe a lobotomy?

Kat gives her a slight smile.

KAT

So are all guys just players?

MANDELLA

Yes. Even Ryan Seacrest and we're not even sure he's a guy. We're talking DNA here.

Kat gives her a sarcastic look.

KAT

I get it. All guys are just hard wired to be jerks, right?

Mandella is confident in her facts.

MANDELLA

Yes. And we're hard wired to never understand.

Kat is discouraged.

MANDELLA (CONT'D)

Kat, you're trying to comprehend a quirk of nature that even Jack Hanna can't explain.

Kat's still hopeless. Mandella's tone turns sympathetic.

MANDELLA (CONT'D)

Look, why don't you just avoid him?

Kat's bleak look turns cynical.

KAT

Right. That's one of those things that sounds good on paper but never really works … like democracy in Iraq.

A COACH'S WHISTLE interrupts their conversation and both Kat and Mandella turn toward the sound to see the GIRL'S GYM COACH waving the class back into the gym. Mandella is desperate to help her friend so she comes up with a creative idea.

MANDELLA

I know. Pretend he has cooties.

Kat laughs at the idea.

KAT

(sarcastically)

Great idea. Can't believe I didn't think of it.

Mandella turns serious.

MANDELLA

Or you could transfer schools.

Kat is determined.

KAT

I'd never give him that kind of power over me even if he does have cooties.

They smile.

INT. PADUA HALLWAY OUTSIDE NURSE'S OFFICE – DAY

Michael, looking very somber, is sitting alone on the benches outside the Nurse's office. A SCHOOL BELL rings and students begin to fill the hallway. Bianca, looking concerned, sees Michael and rushes over. He looks up at her with a blank expression on his face.

BIANCA

How's Cameron?

MICHAEL

How'd you find out?

BIANCA

I just heard. It's all over school. Guys are holding their crotches and not in a good way.

Michael feels bad.

MICHAEL

Great. If he lives, he'll have to transfer to a new school.

Bianca offers encouragement.

BIANCA

Nothing to be embarrassed about. Lots of guys don't use a cup. Of course, those guys usually take less physically demanding classes like fashion design or dog grooming.

Michael is embarrassed for Cameron.

MICHAEL

Those classes were full.

Bianca forces a smile and changes the subject.

BIANCA

So, can he walk?

Michael is still hopeless but tries to joke.

MICHAEL

Well, first, he'll have to try breathing without passing out. Then, in a few weeks, he can try standing.

Bianca smiles with Michael. Both she and Michael look up as the door to the Nurse's office opens. We see just the NURSE'S head peek out the door. She's looking to see if anyone's waiting. Her manner is impatient.

NURSE

I hope you're deathly ill and not waiting to see the student with the soft tissue contusion.

Bianca gets the creeps. She and Michael hurry across the hallway to talk to the Nurse.

BIANCA

Oh that sounds so awful. Soft tissue contusion.

MICHAEL

I'll bet it looks worse than it sounds.

NURSE

(to Michael)

Let's hope you never find out.

BIANCA

We're friends of Cameron's.

Bianca tries to look around the Nurse into the office. The Nurse pulls the door closer to her body preventing Bianca from seeing inside.

NURSE

Sorry, Joan Rivers, but this isn't the red carpet. There's nothing to see.

MICHAEL

Just tell us how he's doing.

NURSE

Let me check our state-of-the-art patient records.

The Nurse takes a few steps out into the hallway so she can open a folder she's holding behind the door. She pulls a Post It Note™ out of the folder and begins to read.

NURSE (CONT'D)

Patient is clearly agitated and begging to die. Area experiencing discomfort is abnormal in size and color.

The Nurse continues reading silently for a few seconds and then looks up from the note. She smiles.

NURSE (CONT'D)

For privacy reasons, that's all I'm able to divulge at this time.

The Nurse closes the folder. Bianca looks queasy.

BIANCA

Okay. I suddenly feel sick.

The Nurse looks at Michael.

NURSE

Just think how he feels?

Michael looks uncomfortable.

MICHAEL

Can you tell him we stopped by?

The Nurse rolls her eyes.

NURSE

Like he cares about visitors, but, yes, I'll let him know.

The Nurse walks back to the office and abruptly closes the door. Bianca and Michael look worried.

MICHAEL

I kinda blame myself for all this.

BIANCA

I'm sure he blames you too.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

EXT. PADUA HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT – MORNING

Patrick has just arrived at school and pulled his motorcycle into a parking space. While still straddling the bike, he pulls off his helmet. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kat's car slowly drive by. They make eye contact. Patrick's excited to see her and smiles. Kat's expression is nervous. There's an available spot next to Patrick and he's waiting for her to pull in. Instead, Kat continues driving. Patrick frowns as he watches her leave.

INT. PADUA HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Kat and Mandella are walking down the hallway chatting. Kat looks up from the conversation to see Patrick standing at the end of the hallway in front of his open locker. Kat makes a dead stop and puts her hand on Mandella's arm. Mandella turns toward Kat, surprised by the sudden stop. She looks down the hallway and also sees Patrick.

KAT

So much for avoiding him.

Patrick has just seen them.

MANDELLA

Don't make eye contact.

Patrick, smiling, stares at the pair. He finds Kat's attempts to avoid him humorous. He grabs his coat from his locker continuing to stare. Kat appears anxious as she quickly glances at him, then back at Mandella.

KAT

Too late.

MANDELLA

Back away slowly.

KAT

(whispered yelling)

Like that's not obvious. He's seen me. He's looking right at me.

Mandella grabs Kat and turns her so Kat's back is to Patrick. Patrick is very amused by their Three Stooges-like behavior and continues to stare as he puts on his coat.

MANDELLA

I'm worried we'll tick him off.

Mandella peeks around Kat at Patrick.

KAT

What's the worst thing that can happen?

Patrick, still staring, closes his locker.

MANDELLA

Ever heard of Jimmy Hoffa?

Patrick throws his bag over his shoulder and smiling, heads down the hall in the opposite direction. Mandella is relieved.

MANDELLA (CONT'D)

Okay. He's gone and no shots were fired.

Kat gives her a puzzled look.

KAT

Hey, Patty Paranoid. I thought you were supposed to be helping.

Mandella puts her hands on Kat's shoulders and gives her a shake.

MANDELLA

There. Feel better?

KAT

I'm not in a coma.

MANDELLA

Right. This is worse.

INT. PADUA CLASSROOM - DAY

Cameron is sitting at a desk in the back of a dark, empty classroom. It's obvious he's hiding and still in pain. He's flipping through a textbook but isn't concentrating. He sees Dawn in the hallway as she passes by the open classroom door. He slides down in the desk chair hoping Dawn didn't see him, but, she did. Dawn backs up and stops in the doorway. She's on a mission for Bianca, but she feels sorry for Cameron. Not only has he lost Bianca but he's got a package the size of a Hyundai i20.

DAWN

Hi there.

Cameron doesn't look up or respond. He's hoping his rudeness will convince her to leave. It doesn't. She enters the classroom and walks toward him.

DAWN (CONT'D)

I know this might not be a good time, but I'm thinking you could use a friend.

Cameron is shocked. He was sure she was there to ridicule his injured junk. Still, he wishes she'd leave.

CAMERON

I'm fine.

Dawn sits at the desk in front of Cameron.

DAWN

Listen, I know about you and Bianca.

Cameron gets angry.

CAMERON

There is no me and Bianca.

DAWN

But you're friends, right?

Dawn gives him the now famous blank stare and leans on her hands as she listens. Cameron doesn't really want to talk about Bianca.

CAMERON

I can't talk about it.

Dawn just stares. Intimidated, he continues.

CAMERON (CONT'D)

It's not like we were a couple.

Dawn continues to stare.

CAMERON (CONT'D)

I just thought we might...someday.

Dawn adds a smile to her blank stare. Cameron is sad.

CAMERON (CONT'D)

What's the use? I can't compete with a stud muffin like Joey Donner.

Dawn feels bad for Cameron.

DAWN

And, really who can? But you'll find someone. Maybe you should join the Math Club or Junior League.

Cameron is sad because he's already a member of those clubs.

CAMERON

You're not helping.

Dawn decides it's time for an intervention.

DAWN

Look. I'm going to be honest here because I like you ... as an acquaintance.

Cameron's scared of her impending frankness.

CAMERON

What?

DAWN

Well, you're the part of the popularity totem pole where the dogs pee.

Cameron looks hurt even though he knows she speaks the truth.

DAWN (CONT'D)

Hello. It's time for a reality show check. The only way you can increase your popularity is to join the football team or be a cheerleader and since neither is possible, we just need to find you a girl in ROTC.

Cameron brightens up. Dawn has given him a great idea.

CAMERON

That's brilliant.

DAWN

What?

CAMERON

I'll try out for Mascot. Then, not only can I increase my popularity quotient but I can see Bianca.

Dawn looks at him like he's nuts.

DAWN

Aren't you a little tall for a penguin?

EXT. RESIDENTIAL ROAD – AFTERNOON

Kat, driving her Volvo, is carefree as she tools down a tree lined road. Her window is down and the wind gently blows her hair. She's had Patrick on her mind all day. But now, enjoying the beautiful weather, she's finally distracted. Suddenly, her driver's side tire blows. Kat is scared but successfully maneuvers the car to the side of the road. She unbuckles her seat belt and jumps out of the car to look at the tire. She spins around on her heels and holds up her hands in frustration.

KAT

(sotto)

Perfect.

Just then, she hears the sound of a motorcycle and sees Patrick drive past and park in front of her car. Kat has a panicked look on her face. There go her plans to avoid him. Patrick takes off his helmet and there's a smug look on his face. He's just about to have a whole lot of fun and he knows it.

PATRICK

Need any help?

Frustrated by the situation and ticked off she has feelings for this guy, Kat acts defensive.

KAT

If I said no, would you leave?

Patrick comes over to see the flat tire.

PATRICK

No. Too much fun watching you.

Kat's blood is about to boil.

KAT

(sarcastically)

How about I watch you?

PATRICK

I don't do well with an audience.

KAT

Then why'd you offer?

Patrick grins from ear to ear and takes off his coat. He drapes it over the top of the car.

PATRICK

I offered to help. You're still in charge of the operation. I can take direction you know.

Kat is still frustrated by this whole situation but Patrick patiently waits for her instructions.

KAT

Okay. Just stand there watching me find the owner's manual.

Kat walks right past him to the driver's side, sits down, and digs in the glove compartment until she pulls out the owner's manual. She becomes self conscious about keeping him waiting.

KAT

Don't you have a date you're late for?

Patrick stays calm and ignores her obvious slam. He leans his back against the passenger side door and looks at her in the driver's seat.

PATRICK

Do you have a spare?

KAT

Of course.

PATRICK

Think it has air?

Beat. She looks up at Patrick for a moment. There's something about the way he asked her about the tire and his lack of reaction to her slam. All kinds of emotions are spinning in her head. Suddenly, she feels foolish about the way she's behaving. How come he isn't leaving? Maybe he's not pure evil after all.

KAT

Air?

Patrick leans slightly into the car, a warm smile on his face.

PATRICK

(softly)

Works better with air.

Kat pops the trunk latch from inside the car. Patrick leans back and she hops out, owner's manual in hand.

KAT

Actually, I'm not sure.

Kat walks to the back of the car and opens the trunk feeling more relaxed. Patrick follows.

PATRICK

Living on the edge, I see.

KAT

Quite the opposite. I'm usually anal when it comes to …

He smiles.

PATRICK

… everything?

Kat smiles. Patrick's not waiting for her direction any more. He grabs the tire iron from the trunk and begins loosening the spare. Kat reads from the manual.

KAT

First, place safety reflectors five to ten feet behind and in front of the vehicle.

They both look at each other. She loves this safety stuff and he knows it.

PATRICK

Worried about my safety?

Kat is smug as she puts the owner's manual down and retrieves the safety reflectors from the trunk.

KAT

No. About the car.

Patrick doesn't believe her and gets a kick out of her trying to pretend she doesn't have feelings for him. She walks to the front of the car to place one of the safety reflectors. Patrick follows, rolling the spare tire and resting it against the side of the car.

PATRICK

You're like a live action Lisa Simpson.

Kat's flattered. She loves Lisa.

KAT

Thank you.

She walks to the back of the car to place the last reflector. He watches her.

PATRICK

I'll be done with the tire and you'll just be lighting flares.

Kat suddenly gets excited and hurries back to the open trunk.

KAT

Cool. Did you see flares? Let's use them.

Patrick finds her interest in fireworks endearing but knows they need to get the tire fixed before dark. He goes back to the trunk and grabs the tire iron.

PATRICK

Enough safety, Smokey. Come …

He takes her by the hand and gently guides her to the flat tire.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

… start loosening the lug nuts.

Patrick hands Kat the tire iron and leans back against the car ready for the fun to begin. Kat eagerly takes the tire iron. She's excited to show off her brains and brawn. She bends down to loosen one of the lug nuts but it won't budge even though she tries to move it to the left and the right. She's frustrated. Patrick thinks she's confused about which direction to turn the nut.

PATRICK

Remember, lefty loosey. Tighty righty.

Kat starts to laugh and stands up now that her concentration is broken.

KAT

I can't do this if you're going to make loosey goosey tighty whitie jokes.

They both laugh.

PATRICK

You should see yourself.

Confused, Kat looks down at her body and back at Patrick.

KAT

What?

PATRICK

Need to work on your upper body strength.

She points the tire iron at him.

KAT

And you need to remember whose holding the tire iron in this scenario.

Patrick knows she'll need his help and he's going to make it as much fun as possible. He moves next to her. Kat is suddenly conscious of his closeness. Damn, he smells good.

PATRICK

How 'bout I help?

Patrick gets down on his knees next to the tire and takes the tire iron from her hand. The sun is in his eyes and he squints as he looks up at her.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

This is the part where you get on your knees too.

Kat smiles and gets on her knees next to him.

KAT

Okay, I'm on my knees.

Patrick centers the tire iron over one of the lug nuts. He nods in the direction of his hands.

PATRICK

Time to show me those muscles.

Kat can smell the testosterone and thinks it's funny.

KAT

Please. Is this one of those you Tarzan, me Jane moments?

PATRICK

Yes, but this time I get to be Tarzan.

Kat gives him a smug look and confidently places her hands on the tire iron. Together, they turn it to the left.

KAT

(straining)

I feel it moving.

The lug nut SCREECHES as it loosens. Patrick lets his hands fall away and Kat continues to spin the lug nut until it falls to the ground.

PATRICK

You did it.

Kat gives him another smug look.

KAT

Don't be patronizing.

PATRICK

I thought I was being supportive.

Patrick reaches over and gently tosses a strand of her hair from in front of her face exposing her bare neck. Kat doesn't move. She's surprised by his tenderness.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

So I've noticed you've been avoiding me.

Kat's reaction is soft.

KAT

Yes. You have cooties.

Patrick laughs.

PATRICK

Cooties, huh?

He stands and walks back to the trunk, grabs a rag, and wipes his hands. Kat follows him.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

It won't work, you know.

KAT

What?

Patrick's cocky.

PATRICK

Staying mad at me.

He smiles and tosses the rag into the trunk. He turns to face her, moves within inches of her and looks right into her eyes.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

Trust me. I'm worth the trouble.

Kat is amazed at how cocky he is.

KAT

You really need to see a doctor about that ego.

She walks back to the tire and he follows.

PATRICK

Why can't you just let it happen?

Kat's blood pressure is starting to rise but Patrick remains calm. She turns to face him.

KAT

Let what happen?

He holds out his hands.

PATRICK

This.

Kat takes a deep breath and regains her composure.

KAT

Why is this so easy for you?

He turns and walks toward his motorcycle. Suddenly, Kat becomes anxious at the thought of him leaving. She follows him.

KAT (CONT'D)

Are you leaving?

Patrick turns to her, a serious look on his face.

PATRICK

It's not easy. You're not easy.

He smiles at her.

PATRICK (CONT'D)

But you just might be worth it.

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

EXT. PADUA HIGH ENTRANCE - AFTERNOON

Everyone's gone home and the school is deserted. Cameron is hobbling along the road in front of school looking like a guy that has just been hit in the sack. He's missed his bus but he doesn't care. He sits down on a city bus stop bench. He thinks life sucks. Suddenly, a Jeep pulls up. Cameron sees the Pitcher, Catcher, and another player from his gym class sitting in the open air vehicle. They are laughing as they pull up. Cameron's ready to be ridiculed.

PITCHER

Need a ride?

Cameron is shocked but ecstatic at the same time.

CAMERON

Really?

The Pitcher feels bad for Cameron.

PITCHER

Really.

Cameron slowly stands up. The other guys in the Jeep move to make room. Cameron hobbles over and slowly climbs in. The guys, including Cameron, all share a laugh and the Jeep speeds away.

END OF SHOW


End file.
